¿que si goku hubiera llegado a tierra pokemon?
by carlos13
Summary: el planeta vegeta explota. un bebe saiya llamado kakarotto sale de ahi en el ultimo momento rumbo a la tierra solo que la tierra que llego no es la misma a la original los aliens son los mismos solo los terricolas son diferentes
1. Chapter 1

**otra tierra pokemon**

 **alguien me aconcejo que en lugar de hacerlo todo en un fic lo separe en fics chicos asi que le dare un intento**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores no me demanden**

 **capitulo 1**

y empieza como la historia debe empezar la nave del saiya llega a la tierra pero la tierra a la que llega es diferente al de la historia original...

enuna cueva en lo profundo de una montaña un viejo lucario despierta devido al ruido de un choque parte de la montaña temblo por este, esta montaña no es donde nacio cuando era joven decidio viajar por el mundo y conocerlo, para aprender de el y los habitantes que viven en este, reunio muchas historias y regreso a su tierra para contarlas, pero al hacerse mas mayor decidio alejarse de los suyos el era un viejo guerrero orgulloso de su vida y no queria que los jovenes de su raza lo vean morir de viejo,

el sale de su cueva y al investigar donde se producio el ruido, ve un gran crater y en el centro lo que parece ser una roca redonda, depronto la rocka se mueve y ve su interior , esta no era una rocka si no al parecer un huevo ,uno con una cria de humano dentro de el uno con una cola ...

esto era raro penso los humanos no nacian de huevos como los pokemons y no tenian cola, el se acerca al niño y al acercarse nota que el aura del niño es mas grande a comparacion de otras crias de humano que ha visto sin duda esta cria tiene potencial ,eso es bueno asi aguantara el viaje al pueblo de humanos que esta cerca de aqui ,

el pokemon toma al infante y se embarca en direccion del pueblo mas cercano en medio del viaje la cria desperto y empezo a moverse salvajemente safandose de su benefactor y gol´peandose de cabeza con el suelo, lucario se alarmo aunque no fue su culpa el infante esta herido y necesita cuidados, el no llegara a el pueblo asi que regresa a su cueva ahi tiene hierbas medicinales recolectadas para sus malestares (que se halla mudado para morir no significa que no quiera cuidar sus malestares), con eso podra atenderlo,

luego de horas de cuidad la cria esta despierta del sueño que el lucario penso que seria su ultimo , y le sonrio con esa sonrisa se sintio satisfecho el iso un buen trabajo salvandole la vida y vio que su aura ahora era diferente al principio era salvage y violenta, pero ahora se sentia una calma en ella una que no habia sentido en un tiempo, el niño estaba ahora sano podria ir con los humanos ahora... pero era lo mejor ,

esa aura brilla energicamente estaba seguro que con el tiempo sera mucho mejor pero si no la entrena esa aura desaparecera, los humanos no saben como entrenarla apropiadamente no desde sir aron, seria un desperdicio no entrenar a este muchacho, y asi lo decidio

su idea era entrenar al muchacho en el uso del aura el antes ya habia enseñado a otros de su especie tiene esperiencia, y cuando cresca lo devolvera a los humanos .

-te llamare goku como el personaje de una historia que un humano me conto hace mucho tiempo- le dijo por medio del aura al infante, y este le volvio a sonreir el nombre le habia gustado.

3 años despues

una bestia enorme surge de entre la montaña el viejo lucario sintio el peligro nada mas su estudiante vio la luna llena, vio como la luna lo cargaba de energia y lo transformaba en algo enorme y violento, desde el principio el pokemon uso su aura para llegar a la mente del chico el no deberia de perderse con todo ese poder si lo hace tiene miedo de perderlo para siempre y se mantiene firme sosteniendolo no debe perderse este era su hijo y que darkrai se lleve su alma si almenos no lo logra,

el niño deja de crecer su forma gigante y peluda da un grito salvage y lo pokemons del area huyen todos menos uno ,

el cual no deja de usar su aurar en su mente de pronto la besta le lanza un golpe uno directo pero a escasos sentimetros se detiene y empieza a verse asi mismo el esta muy diferente y eso lo asusta antes de que empieze a desesperarse su maestro se pone frente a el y lo calma su miedo e ira son peligrosos en estos momentos no debe guiarse por ellos , y asi la bestia calmada se sienta y habla con su maestro asta quedarse dormido,

a la mañana siguiente su cuerpo vuelve a ser el de antes , su maestro por medio del aura reviso su pasado vio de donde venia y lo que fue esa transformacion y le informa que fue la luna llena la que lo volvio asi y deberia estar preparado para la proxima ,pasado en las siguientessemanas el practica su meditacion para que al llegar la proxima luna el no vuelva a caer en ira o miedo y advierte sobre nunca revisar su pasado con el aura eso solo lo llenara de cosas que ya no necesita.

5 años despues de eso

a los 10 años los niños reciben su licencia para ser entrenadores pokemon, y una joven entrenadora cabello castaño usa unos pantalone y chaqueta deportiva sin mangas

sale de su pueblo, para convertirse en maestra pokemon despues de recibir a su primer pokemon (un bulbasaur) y atrapar un pichi , ella decide adentrarse a la montaña y ver que podria atrapar, alistando su cmpamento ella prepara una cena y la deja en una rocka algo grande del tamaño de una mesa ,recordando sacar su bebida ella se aleja un poco de su cena para revisar su mochila , al voltear de regreso nota a un niño con ropas fabricadas a base de hojas se ve como de entr años , revisando su cena ,ella se sorprende y grita

-AAAAAHHHHH un ladron, - ella asustada saca sus dos pokebolas liberando a sus pokemons

el muchacho tapandose los oidos trata de decir algo-agadareabcaan - de pronto se calla la mira directo a los ojos y ella escucha una voz que le dice- no soy un ladron solo estaba viendo esa extrana cosa que pusite ahi no reconozco ese aroma, -

\- espera que fue eso no moviste tus labios eres ventriluco o algo asi- comenta calmandose

-¿que es un ventriloco?- pregunta confundido

-ventriluco alguien que habla sin mover los labios-algo molesta-espera un momento noestoy ollendote estas hablando directamente a mi mente eres un psiquico¡-

-recuerdo eso no lo soy solo soy muy bueno en el uso de aura estoy usandola para hablar contigo- le comenta el muchacho

-aura ¿que es eso]? y que tiene que ver con que huelas mi cena - pregunta

-¿eso es tu cena? pero no te parece muy poca estas en crecimiento deberias comer mas -comenta el muchacho mientras examina el plato

-es mas que suficiente para una chica en crecimiento, creeme no soy de las chicas que cuidan lo que comen y no cambies la pregunta-

-el aura permite ver sin ojos, sentir emociones esquivar obstaculos ver hechos del pasado y... espera un momento ¿eres una chica? nunca habia visto una- le comenta mientras salta y comienza a mirarla por todos lados el se acerca y huele su nuca- oye hueles bien-

-gracias uso un shampo que ...ALEJATE pervertido- lo empuja- que creciste en un bosque criado por growles o algo asi- molesta

-no creci en una cueva criado por mi maestro lucario si bienes conmigo te lo presentare - comenta mientra la muchacha nota algo en la parte de atras de el

-¿tienes una cola?- al notar que la mueve de una manera natural

-si que ke le paso a la tuya te la cortaron por accidente- comenta recordando un accidente que tuvo hace mucho tiempo

-un lucario creo que oi hablar de ello pero ellos no son de esta region , los humanos regularmente no tienen cola tu talves tienes un problema genetico o algo asi- ella le creyo principalmente por que vio sus ojos y no habia mentira en ellos a su corta edad ella se enorgullecia de poder reconocer como eran las personas.

-geneque -

\- genetico eso es largo de explicar entonces conoces a un lucario eso es genial si me lo presentas te dare algo de mi cena como agradecimiento que te parece-

-acepto -

despues de buscar utencilios extra la chica divide la cena en partes iguales, el muchacho al verla comer decide imitarla frcasando en ello dejando caer lo que intentaba agarrar

-nunca habias usado una cuchara dejame ayudarte- le comenta mientras le enseña a usarla adecuadamente

-esto es lo mas delicioso que he provado en mi vida.- comenta con brillo en los ojos devorando practicamente lo que que de su porcion

-en serio es solo un omelet de jamon no es la gran cosa- algo sonrojada

-es serio esta asombroso- con una sonrisa brillante

luego de la cena los dos se dirigen a la cueva a ver al maestro

el viejo maestro con los años se ha devilitado hace 8 años el era devil pero ahora ya a empeorado hace un mes pretendia llevar al chico con los humano y regresar a morir pero no pudo espero demaciado sus fuerzas no le permitiran llegar si empieza el viaje , creyo que el chico tendria que hacerlo solo pero hace unas horas la sintio una muchacha un poco mas joven que el chico, puedo sentir noblesa y lealtad en ella , es por eso que mande al chico a buscar leña por esa area , sabia que se encontrarian y la naturaleza curiosa de los humanos la atrearia hacia aqui, solo falta espera

-maestro traje a una chica de visita- la presenta haciendose a un lado para que el maestro pueda verla

-mucho gusto mi nombre es-ella es interrupida por el lucario el cual le dice

-se quien eres y por que estas aqui , joven quiero pedirte un favor- mirandola muy seriamente

-como sabe ,, ha aura cierto, y ¿cual es ese favor?- pregunta interesada

\- hace muchos años encontre a este muchacho en el bosque como note su aura decidi entrenarlo ya que seria un desperdicio que ese potencial se pierda , pero ahora es momento que el vuelva a la civilizacion, y ya que vas de camino ,queria pedirte que lo guiaras a ella -

la muchacha vio sus ojos agacho la cabeza y comento -esta bien acepto- en ese momento el lucario la abrazo y comento

-no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- el voltea hacia su hijo y comenta-muchacho es hora que empiezes ese viaje del que te hable es hora que al igual que yo salgas y conocas el mundo que aprendas lo que ofrece que conozcas gente.-se separa de la chica se acerca al muchacho que crio como a un hijo y le comenta -eres lo mas cercano que tuve a un hijo hiciste que estos ultimos años fueran los mas felices de mi vida-

-gracias mae.. papa-devolviendo el abrazo

tiempo despues el muchacho toma las pocas pertenencias que tiene (solo un monton de hierbas y chucherias voltea a la figura paterna que tuvo y comenta- ¿seguro que estaras bien?-

-he vivido muchos años antes que llegaras y vivire muchos mas despues de que te vallas asi que ve con cuidado- luego de un abrazo corto el muchacho duerme . a la mañana siguiente se encuentra con su nueva amiga y ambos parten a la siguiente ciudad, hablando animadamente de sus vidas , y enseñandole al chico a hablar como humano, cuando estaban cerca de la entrada el muchacho se conjela algo esta mal . concentra su aura y busca algo con ella , y nota algo o mas bien no lo nota este se da la vuelta y esta por correr de regreso cuando subitamente la muchacha lo abraza por la espalda, y le dice

-no vayas el no querria que lo veas asi- ella estaba llorando y el nota algo y le pregunta

-tu¿ lo sabias-

-lo sospechaba el queria que te fueras he oido historias de pokemons que van a los bosque a morir el queria sacarte para que no lo vieras morir queria que lo recordaras como el maestro no como el muerto- el muchacho se da vuelta y la abraza poniendose a lloorar juntos el primero por la muerte de su padre y la segunda por la triste historia frente a ella..

y asi comienza

continuara.

 **nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**continuando con el mundo pokemon,**

 **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores no me demanden**

 **capitulo 2**

el duo entra a el pueblo una oficial los vio en las afueras mientras lloraban y se les acerca para verlos, luego de una charla, el grupo va a la estacion de policia donde una agente de seguridad social le toma datos al muchacho con la ayuda de su amiga,

despues le dieron un baño y un cambio de ropa que era mejor a esas hojas que usaba,

en lo que el se bañaba ella fue al centro pokemon mas cercano a dejar sus pokemon a cuidado.

ahora el viste unos jeans con una camisa naranja y un chaleco

mientras la oficial joyce comienza una busqueda de informacion sobre niños perdidos en bosques cercanos ,

horas despues.

la oficial se acerca al duo y les comenta

-he verificado los registros y los registros de ciudades cercanas y no hay registros reportados de niños perdidos de tu edad-

el joven se acerca a la muchacha y mentalmente preguna-¿que fue lo que dijo?-

la muchacha lo mira y comenta-tienes que aprender a hablar bien ella dice que no saben nada de tu familia-

-el aaabuelo no dijoooo nadaaa sobre mi mi mi como era familia eso familia- comenta no muy elocuentemente.

-deacuerdo le diste ya tus datos a la agente de seguridad-

-todo-contesta

-bien ella te dara papeleria necesaria para conseguir un identificacion oficial , y te acompañara a un orfelinato donde obtendras educacion necesaria-

el voltea a su compañera la cual le tradujo

-aunn no entiendoo completamente esas cosas - comenta

-no te preocupes te ira bien -comenta la oficial

-bueno parece que este sera el adios- le comenta su acompañante

-quuee pero si acabamos de juntarnos-comenta mentalmente a su amiga

-estoy en medio de mi viaje pokemon , lo siento pero o puedo esperarte , a ti te faltan un par de años para poder salir a uno- comenta mientras le acaricia la cabeza

-¿no entiendo bien eso?-pregunta confundido

-cuando un niño cumple 10 años tiene permiso para salir en un viaje , y a ti todabia te falta para eso- comenta

-¿cuanto dura un año?-

-pues 365 dias lo mismo que las cuatro estaciones del año-informa

-segun el abuelo tengo 11 inviernos- comenta el muchacho

-quuee eso es imposible eres como 20 cm mas bajo que yo-gritando asombrada

-lo que dice es cierto puede que no lo notaras pero la agente tiene un abra bajo su escritorio que le ayuda a detectar mentiras a la hora de pedir datos,el no ha mentido una sola vez desde que entro - comenta la oficial

-eso se ve muy util , bueno no estoy segura de si puedas acompañarme te falta mucho por aprender-comenta

-aprendere en el camino-

la muchacha votea hacia la agente de seguridad y pregunta -¿el puede venir conmigo?

-bueno el tiene la edad pero necesita algo de educacion mira te dire algo el muchacho se ve fuerte y saludable, asi que te dare una oportunidad, te dare unos libros en dos ciudades te estara esperando otra agente ella le pondra un examen- comenta mientras saca unos libros y se los pasa,

-bueno ya esta vamos goku tengo una medalla que ganar.-

el duo sale de la estacion dirigiendose a recojer sus pokemon al centro, luego de eso se van al gimnacio petter a pedir un duelo

-deacuerdo cuento con un aquirtle que me dieron al salir y un bulbasaur ,si ellos solo usan tipo roka no tendre problema-

el duo entra al gimnacio donde un hombre moreno de cabello castaño los espera

-soy flint dueño de este gymnacio si quieren la medalla tendran que derrotarme- menciona mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho

insertar lucha inutil devido a que el dueño del gimnacio no tenia talento

5 min despues

-ya tengo mi primera medalla- comenta la muchacha mientras se la muestra a goku

-felicidades- comenta el joven

y asi el duo sale de ese pueblo dirigiendose al siguiente en busca de aventuras

o eso planeaban pero la tortura para goku empezo su amiga cada que se detenian a descansar

era señal de estudio para el muchacho,

dias despues

al mochacho le tomo poco aprender a leer con tan paciente maestra, poronto el estudiaba mientras ella rastreaba y encuentra un pikachu que puede derrotar con dificultad,

\- si atrape un electrico- mostrando su nuevo amigo

-eso es genial- el acaricia al nuevo miembro de equipo y comenta

-el te respeta por haberlo derrotado y quiere saber cuando le tocara luchar- le informa

-esa habilidad tuya es muy util ,bueno sera pronto he oido que el gymnacio de ciudad celeste usan muchos pokemon tipo agua y electrico es fuerte contra ellos- comenta confiada

-ya quiero atrapar mi primer pokemon- comenta emocionado

la joven le sonrie y saca una pokebola dandosela y le comenta- bueno as sido de mucha utilidad para mi en estos dias asi que te dare una de mis pokebolas en el siguiente pueblo te registraremos como entrenador y me daras una de las tuyas-

-en serio genial- comenta emocionado

-te recuerdo que primero tienes que debilitarlos antes de usarla los unicos que caerian sin eso son algunos tipos insecto y de los mas pequeños-

el muchacho toma la pokebola y sale corriendo al bosque, la muchacha revisa si hay heridas en su nuevo amigo y empieza a tratarlas, momentos despues escucha ruidos en el bosque y ella se dirige a buscar la fuente pasando entre grupos de arboles, depronto de entre estos ve algo hacercandose a gran velocidad y esta lo esquiba muy apenas solo para notar que era , goku quien habia salido volando, el muchacho se levanta con dificultad, y dice

-ese fue un buen golpe ,pero aun no me rindo- y sale corriendo de donde llego

ella se acerca a ver y ve a goku enfrentando a un hitmonchan el muchacho salta con patada voladora solo para que este lo esquibe y golpee, el se recupera y se lanza con un golpe solo para se bloqueado por el pokemon y golpeado otra vez y salir volando cerca de su amiga

-tal ves deberias retirarte el es muy fuerte- le comenta preocupada

-no creo que ya lo estoy debilitando-contesta volviendo a levantarse y lanzarse contra el pokemon solo para ser recibido de un golpe y volver donde mismo

-¿quieres que te ayude?- pregunta su amiga

-es muy fuerte pero no me rendire- antes de regresar su amiga pregunta

-¿que no podias usar ataques de aura?-

-¿no seria eso hacer trampa?-confundido

-claro que no cuando uno lucha tiene que hacerlo con todas tus capacidades o no cuenta-

-en serio bueno en ese caso- el muchacho concentra energia y dispara una esfera de aura al confundido pokemon que ante la sorpresa de ver un humano hacer ese mivimiento no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo y lo recibe de lleno dejandolo noqueado.

el muchacho le pregunta a su amiga como usar la pokebola esta le da instrucciones y el la arroja al pokemon noqueado encerrandolo en esta luego de eso hace una pose y dice

-biieeen atrape un ...¿ como dices que se llama este? -

-hitmonchan-

-atrape un hitmonchan-

tiempo despues de vuelta al campamento

-¿podrias soltar a hitmonchan? quiero verificar que no este muy herido- comenta la joven sacando un botiquin

el muchacho suelta a su pokemon el cual ya esta despierto y mira fijamente a su maestro, mientras la muchacha cura sus heridas

-fijate bien como lo hago atender a tus pokemon es tu responsabilidad-

-si gracias , hey fue una gran lucha creess que puedas enseñarme algunos de tus movimientos-

-hitmonchann-con expresion aburrida

-como que devil-

-hitmonchan-molesto

-asi que creess que los humanos no puden igualarte-

-chaann-

\- de que hablas te venci-

-hitmmoonn chan-

\- no fue un truco observa- el junta las manos y empieza a mostrar aura

-hitmnonchaaan- mientras se arrodilla y agacha la cabeza

\- que te enseñe, bueno por mi no hay problema pero no se si funcione en ti tecnicamente todos tenemos algo de aura pero usarla es complicado-

-hitmonchan-

-me entrenaras si te entreno bueno tenemos un trato- mientras ambos golpena sus puños

\- vaya nunca oi de un entrenador entrenado por un pokemon-

-¿es raro?-

-no lo se nunca antes lo he oido-

al pasar los dias las mañanas se dividen mitad del tiempo goku intenta enseñarle aura y la otra mitad el pokemon le da entrenamiento fisico, y asi los dias pasaron asta que llegaron a ciudad celeste.

 **continuara..**

 **bueno asta llega muchas gracias lo los que leen mis delirios**


End file.
